Once more unto the breach dear friends
by zigbob2007
Summary: A story with the romance of Arthur and Merlin. Set to Just Dance by Lady Gaga. Slash.


This is an idea that came to me when I was listening to Lady Gaga. She is my muse for this. I get inspiration from the actual band Muse as well, but this is based on the Lady Gaga song Just Dance feat. Colby O'Donis.

I love that pairing of Merlin and Arthur so this is an M/A pairing in case you're incredibly stupid and didn't realise.

I own nothing apart from the word document.

I may make this have a sequel with another song but for the moment it is a one-shot (see end of story for more information).

Enjoy – zigbob2007

Just Dance by Lady Gaga feat. Colby O'Donis (song is in _italics_)

_

* * *

_

_I've had a little bit too much_

He knew coming here was a mistake.

_All of the people start to rush by_

He'd never been able to hold his drink.

_A dizzy twister dance_

Whose idea was it anyway?

_Can't find my drink or man_

Well, he'd lost his drink, but he had no man.

_Where are my keys_

Probably in my coat he thought. Not that he knew where that was either.

_I lost my phone_

At least he wasn't planning on leaving yet.

_What's going on, on the floor_

Some fit blond was dancing. Badly.

_I love this record baby_

Shame his dancing's ruined it.

_I can't see straight anymore_

Maybe he should stop drinking. Maybe not.

_What's the name of this club_

Something about a tree and a hand?**(1)**

_I can't remember but it's alright_

He'll find out later.

_Just dance_

He pushed his way through the crowd to that blond.

_Gonna be ok_

He needed him.

_Just dance_

He planned on doing just that.

_Spin that record babe_

He only heard blurs of the tune.

_Just dance gonna be ok_

He hoped so.

_Dance, dance, dance just_

So close.

_Just dance_

He pulled him close and moved his hips.

_Wish I could shut my playboy mouth_

'I want you' he confessed to the bewildered blond.

_How'd I turn my shirt inside out_

The blond dragged him outside.

_Control your poison babe_

He reached up closing the gap.

_Roses have thorns they say_

The kiss was full of desperation and need.

_And we're all getting hosed tonight_

'My place?' asked the blond. He just nodded.

_What's going on, on the floor_

They'd left that behind.

_I love this record baby_

They drove in silence.

_I can't see straight anymore_

Blinded by lust as the blond fumbled with the key.

_What's the name of this club_

Once inside it was up the stairs to the bed.

_I can't remember but it's alright_

They lost each other in oblivion.

_Just dance_

Their tongues did.

_Gonna be ok_

They moved as one.

_Just dance_

Sweat. Moans. Whimpers.

_Spin that record babe_

Harder. Faster. Louder.

_Just dance gonna be ok_

He screamed as he orgasmed.

_Dance, dance, dance just_

The blond growled as he came.

_Just dance_

Collapsing on him as they panted in relief.

_When I come through on the dance floor checkin' out that catalogue_

They slept well.

_Can't believe my eyes, so many women without a flaw_

He woke with a start to find he had a hangover.

_And I ain't gonna give it up, steady trying to pick it up like a call_

His phone went off stirring a body next to him.

_I'm a hit it up beat it up latch on to it until tomorrow yeah_

Who was it?

_Shortly I can see that you got so much energy_

The blond heard a phone.

_They way you twirlin' up them hips round and round_

The blond remembered the night with satisfaction.

_And there is no reason at all why you can't leave here with me_

The blond made ready to ask him to leave.

_In the mean time stay and let me watch you break it down and dance_

Then he turned round.

_Just dance_

How could the blond kick him out now?

_Gonna be ok_

He was hot. Too hot.

_Just dance_

The blond felt himself harden immediately.

_Spin that record babe_

The blond then remembered something.

_Just dance gonna be ok_

'What's your name?' the blond asked.

_Dance, dance, dance just_

'Merlin' he said, 'What's yours?'

_Just dance_

'Arthur'

_Half psychotic sick hypnotic got my blueprint it's symphonic_

They were at it all morning.

_Half psychotic sick hypnotic got my blueprint electronic_

Merlin would scream and Arthur would growl.

_Half psychotic sick hypnotic got my blueprint it's symphonic_

Merlin never wanted to leave.

_Half psychotic sick hypnotic got my blueprint electronic_

Arthur made sure he didn't.

_Go use your muscle, carve it out work it, hustle_

3 years later and Merlin's still there.

_Don't slow, drive it, clean it Lysol, bleed it_

Arthur's still making him scream.

_Spend the last dough in your pocko_

They now know each others weak points.

_Just dance_

They invited friends over one night.

_Gonna be ok_

Arthur was too nervous not to let it show.

_Just dance_

As they danced Arthur's father walked in.

_Spin that record babe_

Uther made a beeline for the couple.

_Just dance gonna be ok_

'Congratulations' was all he said before finding the food.

_Dance, dance, dance just_

Merlin looked at Arthur and smiled.

_Just dance_

'I love you' 'I love you too'.

**

* * *

**

**(1) **If you can tell me the name of the club I will mention the first person to get it right, maybe even write them a story if they provide a decent song as well. Come on, it's not that hard.

The title is a Shakespeare quote. Name the play and you get a story. The same conditions apply as above.

If you want me to do a sequel please review. I would like somewhere between 10 and 20 reviews please. Also if you could provide a song by either Lady Gaga or Muse it would be much appreciated as I am not very good at picking songs myself. I will mention the song provider if I do a story with it in. Thank you and rawr – zigbob2007


End file.
